The present inventions relate to use of light emitting devices in conjunction with apparatus useful to transport children. In particular, the instant teachings combine lighting requirements derived from known statutory schemes with child stroller art to offer for consideration, it is respectfully proposed, progress in science and the useful arts, by setting forth subject matters constituting invention as defined to be United States Letters Patent eligible under law.
Diligent searching through numerous skilled professionals has only returned the following references, each of which is believed to be distinct from the teachings of the present invention, and herewith are disclosed solely to define the state of the art, as well as each being incorporated expressly by reference as if fully set forth herein:
US Patent Publications 2009/0244916; 2003/0185018 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,938,216; 6,558,018; 6,906,472; 6,394,633; 7,857,330; and 8,025,433. In sum, the present inventions address and overcome longstanding needs in the field of art to present enhanced and functionally effective lighting systems for strollers. It is respectfully submitted that, as discussed herein and claimed below, said teachings are new, novel and non-obvious to those having normal skill in the art.
The mere existence of various types of mechanically challenged stroller lighting devices makes it apparent that this field of art has strong needs to be addressed, however the paucity of commercial and practical solutions in the prior art (among other things) has motivated the present inventors to devote time and efforts to solving these issues. The present inventors have learned that what is needed is an infant stroller lighting system and approach which includes, for example, LED lighting units arrayed in more efficient and helpful ways. By way of example, the present inventors have yet to encounter such approaches including (but certainly not limited to) a front lighting unit attaching to the stroller front side and a side lighting unit attaching to each of the right and left sides of the stroller, much as contemplated by existing statutory schemes (for analogous vehicles, such as a bicycle), as detailed, in applicants' subject provisional, as further described below and claimed as proprietary by those claims which are set forth below, along with legally included permutations thereof.